Spira's Guardian
by FyreDraco
Summary: What if the savior of Spira had only a partial view of the events? changes to the storyline and maybe the very fate of spira thats what. please R R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or anything affiliated with Square Enix.

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic so please bear with me.

**Spira's Guardians**

**By FyreDraco**

**Chapter 1:** New Beginnings

_"Listen to my story"_

_"This is our last chance"_

_"The last hope of all rests on you"_

These words echoed in my mind as slowly I began to wake up. Noticing that I was laying on something hard and not my normally soft mattress I opened my eyes. After looking around to get my bearings I realized that I had fallen asleep in front of my playstation playing Final Fantasy X, again.

"Damn, last time I stay up past midnight getting through Gagazet," I mutter as I look at my clock in the glow of my TV which read 7:30 AM. "Oh crap, I'm going to be late for school again" I say out loud as I begin to run around frantic trying to gather everything that I would need for the day. _Okay let's see here Clothes check, Backpack check, homework check, lets go_ I think as I'm rushing downstairs past the Kitchen and thru the door.

Outside as I was rushed down the street on my way I noticed a moving truck had pulled into the house on the corner. "Well I guess that old house finally got sold after all." As I was looking a woman stepped out from the back of the truck, a woman wearing green khaki shorts and orange tee even though it was so cold outside.

"Hey kid, shouldn't you be running off to school or something right now," she yells at me with a wink as she grabs a box from the truck and heads inside.

Realizing I had been unintentionally staring at her due to her odd choice of clothing, and the fact that she _was_ on the pretty side, I looked at my watch and noticed that I now only had eight minutes to go. "Oh crap, well I really hope the teacher is late in taking attendance today," I mutter as I rush the remaining way to the school.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Finally school is over for the day, bout damn time too." I mutter while _finally_ exiting the school and walking the short distance toward home. "Anyways I wonder what was with that chick this morning, seriously who wears shorts in this kind of weather."

"She cant help it she is to use to wearing shorts, anything else is just too uncomfortable," a boy states that I was just coming up on. A boy that seemed almost to have a fetish with purple, I mean come on purple sweatshirt, purple jogging pants, even purple shoes. "Besides she has been in much colder conditions in similar clothing choices." The kid continues unfazed by the fact that I had just kept walking and he had to almost jog to keep up.

"Let me ask you one question kid, just who the hell are you and why in hell are you telling me this?"

"Just follow me and all will be revealed, for it has at last begun again," the kid spoke as for a moment he seemed to get an odd almost malicious glint in his eye.

"If I follow you will you leave me alone after that?" I inquire gesturing for him to lead the way, which seemed to be in the same way I was heading anyways.

"No but I know you will follow me anyways, It is your destiny," he states as we come to the house that had the moving truck earlier. Once we get up to the front porch he just walked right thru the front door that was evidently unlocked.

"Hey Draco that you," I hear the voice of the woman from before call from another room.

"Yes its me and I brought him with me"

"Bout time I almost had everything unpacked and everyone else has gone exploring" the woman says as she steps into the room. "Oh by the way the names Rikku, so you are Silver thought I recognized you earlier."

"Um nice to meet you Rikku but the name is Marcus not Silver."

"Oh poopie, I forgot you change your name later," she states much to my confusion in this entire ordeal.

"Ok just hold a minute and just tell me what the hell is going on," I ask hoping to clear up things before they get any weirder.

"Alright we are characters from the game final fantasy 10 after the fact and discovered that there was a portal here that sent you there from here cuz you were actually there but aren't in the game cuz the makers are big poopie heads and forgot to put you in got it?" she states in a rather hurried but practiced way.

"Huh," was just about the only response I could come up with seeing as how I only caught about half the words and it was said in one breath.

"I told you I should have handled instructing him," Draco said in an amused tone. "Anyways let us try this again; you are to be sent back to Spira to save it because you were there the first time got it this time?"

"But it's just a game," I say more for the sake of argument then for a purpose.

"Then how are we here brudda, ya?" came a voice from behind me. Upon turning around a certain person with a familiar hairstyle came into my view. The weird thing was though his hair was brown not the familiar eye watering orange.

"Um okay are anymore of you going to just pop up," I ask hoping that the answer would be no.

"No ya, they are all too amazed at some place called Wal-Mart to be home anytime soon ya." Wakka informed me much to my amusement. I could just imagine the rest of the crew, especially Kimahri, walking the aisles of Wal-Mart. "Guess it is about time for you to be going though ya." He states as a blue swirling vortex appears in the middle of the room.

"This is it this is where your story begins," I hear Draco says as he pushes me into the vortex and into darkness amidst the goodbyes of the other two.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

After he had disappeared Rikku gave one look at the two swords that had been hanging right behind him.

"Come back this time you big knucklehead," she whispers as the tears begin to trickle down her cheeks.

**A/N:** Reviews and constructive criticism welcome, flames will be used to cook my dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Final Fantasy X or its characters and never will.

**A/N**: Sorry for the long update time but I blame a combination of writer's block and being sick.

**Chapter 2**: A New Journey

In a lonely run down ruin the portal appeared. It dumped a young man quite unceremoniously upon the cold stone walkway leading to the ruins. As he took a look around he realized were he was and started to explore.

"Damn. Now what is happening," he muttered to himself as an explosion ripped its way thru the stillness. Upon following it he reached the source just in time to see a group of people enter into a smoking hole in the wall. "Okay so it appears I'm late to the show," he comments while heading towards the hole himself. Then as he neared the hole he realizes that he is completely unarmed. "Damn, they could have at least given me a weapon before they sent me here," he speaks while looking around for anything that might be a weapon. Seeing nothing at hand he goes to the nearest likely spot … the Al-Bhed ship.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_ Well nice of them to leave it open and unguarded for me_ he thinks as he strolls thru the ship looking around for a weapon, and somewhere to hide away. Finally upon reaching what he assumes is an office he sees a claw sitting upon the desk. Long 6 inch blades with a slightly serrated edge it looks like it could be a very formidable weapon. As he fits it to his hand and notices the slightly snug feel of the glove he hears starts to panic as voices begin to drift from the corridor he just came from. _Just great what am I going to do? _he thinks taking stock of the sparse furniture mainly two secured chairs, a full bookcase, and the desk.

"Fryd dra ramm fyc cra drehgehk …," said a voice as it entered the room where he was hiding under the desk.

"Ur vilg," Said the second voice upon noticing that the claw was missing. "Punisher ed'c seccehk, cra fuimth'd fuimt cra?"

_ Well that was weird I wonder if it has anything to do with this _he thinks hefting the claw as the rushing of feet exited the room. Suddenly a third somewhat familiar voice was heard in the hall approaching quickly. Upon entering the room he peeked from his hiding spot to see who it was. That was when his luck ended as the girl who the voice belonged to happened to glance toward the desk as she dragging two goggled men behind her.

"Fru dra ramm yna oui yht fryd yna oui tuehk ihtan drana?" the girl asked in an obviously angered voice.

"Rikku where are we and why in hell did you send me here?" I asked confused as to her presence here.

"What the hell are you talking about you yevonite, and what the hell are you doing with Punisher?"

"It's me Marcus, Rikku don't you remember you just sent me here?" I asked getting even more confused.

"Yevonite just what do you think you are talking about, take him up top," she stated and with that the two that were with her rushed up and with one attack everything faded into darkness again.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_ Ok I am getting tired of waking up in strange places already _I think to myself as I become conscious once more. Opening my eyes I take a look around at what must have been the deck of the ship. There wasn't much just a crane and a slightly familiar looking blonde who looked to be either asleep or unconscious. It was then that everything clicked into place. "Damn I really must have ended up in the game but how and why," I muttered to myself as questions begin to swarm my brain.

"Hey who are you?" asked the blonde, Tidus, who had evidently regained consciousness.

"Names Marcus, Oh and before you go on Tidus I could care less that you are star player of the Zanarkand Abes," I stated having never liked how he seemed to boast that fact.

"Hey wait are you one of my fans since you know about me and I don't recognize you?" He asked with a gleam in his eyes. However my scathing remark was cut off by the door to the inside opening. Out stepped Rikku and a bunch of other Al-Bhed. They then proceeded to explain to us with quite a few angry glances toward me that if we wanted to stay we would have to work. As I was preparing for what I knew would come next it was then I noticed the claw was gone from my arm, instead it appeared to be on Rikku's arm instead. _Just great how in hell am I supposed to defend myself down there now _I thought just as something was thrown my way. After catching it I noticed that it appeared to be a very worn and dull set of claws that just barely fit my hand as it was several sizes to small. _Well at least I have a weapon now _I thought while diving into the extremely cold water.

"Bloody cold water it just figures," I mutter as we began to dive toward the submerged ruins. After several fights mainly fought by the other two we reached the ruins and Tidus activated the ruins. However just as I feared Tros appeared just as we were about to leave. Tidus immediately slashed at it and was knocked aside with minimal damage to Tros. Rikku then threw a grenade at it that did considerable more damage to it. It was then that I noticed that something seemed to be sticking to Tros' side. Pointing it out to Rikku she then swam up and came back with it in her hand. As she threw it I noticed that it was yet another grenade. After the second grenade Tros was significantly more injured and swam to the other side of the room. When it did Tidus and Rikku immediately did the pincer maneuver and finished it off shortly afterward.

Back on the ship the Al-Bhed promptly went inside and left us to are own devices. Settling down I decided to rest and though it proved rather difficult with Tidus yelling to be let inside I eventually fell asleep.

"Hey food!" I awoke to Tidus' yell and noticed a tray of food in front of me. Quickly wolfing down the meager food provided I listened in as Tidus and Rikku had their conversation. After their conversation Rikku then approached me with menace clearly written on her face.

"Ok yevonite care to explain how you got on our ship and how you know my name," she snarled at me. I then proceeded to explain all that had happened to me. "I find that very hard to believe, ya know," she said in a kinder tone than she had used previously.

"Yeah well how else would I know about what is on Bikanel Island and that you have a cousin named Yuna who you refer to as Yunie?" I ask using some of my knowledge of the game to try to convince her.

"Well you won't tell the yevonites about us then will you?" she asks fear tinting her voice.

"Don't worry about why would I want to hurt a pretty young girl like you by telling _them_," I ask as a blush stains Rikku's cheeks at my comment.

However our conversation was then interrupted by the Al-Bhed rushing out and yelling about Sin. As the ship started rocking I grabbed onto the nearest thing to me, Rikku. All that did however was cause both of us to tumble over though Rikku managed to stop herself by grabbing onto the crane. I however slipped into the ocean and into darkness once again…

**A/N:** please review and with any hope I will have the next chapter soon. Also anyone interested in being a beta for this story please state so in your review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or anything affiliated with Square Enix.

**A/N: **Thanks to Naxidel for reviewing. Now everyone else please review already after all it isn't that hard and it only takes like two minutes. So please if you like the story or even if you hate it please review as it tells me how I am doing.

**Spira's Guardians**

**By FyreDraco**

**Chapter 3:** Besaid

Floating, floating in a darkness that was wet? It was then I realized that I seemed to once again of awoken facedown in the water. _How the hell did I hold my breath for so long _I thought as I righted myself and started treading water so I could look around. However I had to quickly duck as I saw a ball heading straight at me from a nearby beach. A thud behind me verified that Tidus was there too.

"Blitzball!" Tidus shouted as he recognized the ball that had just hit him. He then went and did his bicycle kick only this time instead of heading for the beach it went straight toward me!

"Ah, crap," I said as I held up my hand to attempt to block the _very_ fast ball. Just as it reached me however a very loud pop echoed thru the bay we were in. Opening my eyes I belatedly noticed that I was gripping Punisher once again and that it had popped the ball which was now floating in front of me like some kind of blue pancake. _I am so screwed later _I thought remembering that we met up with Rikku later.

"Hey you alright out there?" A voice shouted that had to be Wakka, after all who else had two foot high bright orange hair.

"We're fine," Tidus shouted as we began to swim toward the beach.

"Hey name's Wakka, who are you, ya?" He asked as we reached the beach.

"Names Marcus and this sinspawn here is Tidus," I say pointing to each of us in turn.

"Sinspawn you sure, he looks human to me ya?" Wakka questioned thinking I actually meant that Tidus was really a sinspawn.

"No what I meant is he got to close to Sin and doesn't remember a thing," I explained while preventing the mishap that happened in the game.

"Oh, well praise be to Yevon that you survived ya," Wakka said bowing in the Yevon prayer.

"Ya well I go any longer without food and I might not survive for long," I said as my stomach growled with Tidus' growling in agreement.

"Well let me take you to the village then ya," Wakka stated as he walked off along the path. After we went along for awhile Tidus spoke up and began the Zanarkand discussion. After they had finished Wakka spoke up again, "So what is your story anyways ya?"

"Well that is kinda hard to explain, and I'm not sure I can tell you," Thinking fast and hoping that Wakka doesn't ask too many questions that I really couldn't explain.

"Well I understand, working for the maester's, ya?"

"Ya, well something like that," I stated glad that Wakka appeared to be a little dense. It was then that we reached a cliff and I remembered what happened next. _Ah, crap _I thought as I felt a push from behind and fell next to Tidus into the water below. "Why the hell did you do that?" I yelled as Wakka dived into the water next to us.

"Hey, it's a shortcut ya," Wakka stated swimming off ahead of us. Eventually he fell back and discussed blitzball with Tidus; however I swam ahead and waited at the small beach ahead of us. "So ya, like you any good with blitzball ya" Wakka asked once they reached where I was waiting.

"I don't actually play," I stated thinking of my previous disastrous attempts at sports.

"That's okay not everyone can play, ya" Wakka stated as we approached the village. "Anyways this is Besaid, we eat in a little bit over there after you explore a little ya," he stated as he pointed out what I assumed was his home. After this he walked away and left us alone.

Ten minutes into exploring however and we had explored everywhere but the temple. Knowing there was nothing of interest I left Tidus to his own devices and went toward the tent/house that Wakka had pointed out earlier.

"Back already it's not time to eat yet ya, Where's Tidus?"

"I left him to explore a little bit more, so no food yet then."

"No, no food yet so take a nap ya," he said pointing to the nearby bed.

"Nah leave that for Tidus," I said sitting and beginning my meditation.

A little while later I opened my eyes to find I was the only in there. After a quick survey of the town I realized that the only place they could be was the temple.

"Like I care!" came a shout from Tidus just as I walked into the temple to see him run into the cloister.

"Well let's go after him then and keep him from too much trouble," I said to Wakka who just shook his head and followed me up the stairs. The cloister of trials was really easy as Tidus had solved it just before us. We reached him just as he was getting ready to step on the elevator.

"Hey! What's gotten into you? Hey, it's okay. Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and their guardians can enter here. It's a tradition. Very important." Wakka stated once we caught up.

"So what about you?"

"Me? I'm a guardian."

"A guardian?"

"Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira. Guardians protect them. The guardians in there now... One of them's got a short fuse, and who knows what the other is thinking. Well, now that we've come this far...might as well go all the way!" Wakka stated as an explanation to Tidus as the elevator began to descend.

"Wakka didn't think we could handle it did you?" A new voice stated as we entered into the room. "Who the hell are you two."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or anything affiliated with Square Enix.

**A/N: **Thanks to Naxidel and Ceres82.1 for your reviews. Now if you like the story and want it to continue remember to review.

**Spira's Guardians**

**By FyreDraco**

**Chapter 4: **Besaid pt.2

"Who the hell are you," a voice said that I guessed was Lulu's.

"This one here is Tidus, and the other is Marcus, he is on a mission from the maesters," Wakka said to attempt to diffuse Lulu. All further conversations however were interrupted by the door at the far end opened.

"I've done it I have become a summoner," a young brunette exclaimed beginning to walk down the small flight of stairs leading to the door. Halfway down however she tripped only to be caught by Kimahri as soon as she began to stumble. Once he turned around it became apparent that she had fallen asleep immediately in his arms.

"Damn, she is beautiful," I heard Tidus murmur from beside me.

"Once Yuna awakes we leave and you can explain yourself to the priests," she said looking pointedly at Tidus for the last part. After about an hour Yuna awoke and we exited the cloister. After we left the temple proper was when the celebrations began. In the center of the cheering crowd was Yuna.

Silence began as she began to dance. The dance was solemn and very graceful just like the creature that seemed to descend from the heavens right in front of Yuna. After she had finished dancing she went to it gazing at its beauty. Then with a pat of her hand she seemed to dismiss it but instead of flying into the sky and gazed right into my eyes.

_'Who are you, you do not belong here' _Valefor spoke as she began to slowly walk toward me the crowd parting in front of her.

"My name is Marcus and I do not know what you mean," I replied confused at this.

_'You are not of Spira are you?'_

"No I am not I am from a place called Earth."

_'Earth did you say, then you must be _HimBy this time Valefor was about three feet in front of me however after she finished speaking she stopped and bowed down in front of me. _'Come visit me in my chambers tomorrow before you leave' _and with that she stood up and took off into the sky. It was then that I realized that everyone was staring right at me.

"Woe I think we need to have a talk ya," Wakka said to me from where he had been standing during this.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"And so I found myself here and you know from there," I said finally finishing my tale to the group. By the time I had finished night had fallen and the party for Yuna had begun. It took a little while for the shock of the day's events to wear off but after that things were in full swing.

Later that night found me and Yuna sitting playing with a small child as Wakka and Tidus had their discussion and Kimahri and Lulu were watching everything off to the side.

"Hey get away from the summoner," a villager cried as Tidus came close. This was stopped however when Yuna stood up and went to talk with him. After a few minutes passed she came back with a slight smile on her face. Seeing this I smiled at her and nodded toward Tidus raising my eyebrow which made her look away to hide her blush. Afterward everything went from there until everyone eventually went to bed.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The next morning I awoke to the sound of shouting outside the tent. Upon opening the flap I saw Wakka and Lulu bickering while walking around the village.

"Hey you two stop yelling like a married couple people are trying to sleep you know," I shouted at the two. They both turned to me, Wakka with what looked like a blush and Lulu with a death stare. "Oh and Wakka nice sword," I said noticing Brotherhood in his hands as I walked past heading toward the temple. As I reached the temple I heard them start it up again. _Well seeing as I'm already awake might as well get this over with _I thought passing thru the doors of the temple. After solving the cloister again I entered the Chambers of the Fayth noticing this time that the door on the far end was open. Stepping inside a little girl rose from the dome inside.

_'So you have come earlier than I expected.'_

"Yeah what with the snoring and bickering it was hard to get any rest."

_'Yes they have been doing that since just after midnight.'_

"So why have you called me hear,"

_'Those in the farplane speak of a boy who will come from a time and place unknown to us and that he will save us from a great calamity and he shall call this place Earth.'_

"Just great so I am supposed to save the world from Sin when I can't even fight?"

_'Not Sin that is why we brought Tidus here but from an even greater calamity to come when Sin falls, and these will help you on your way.' _As she spoke she pulled from behind her two swords one of some dark metal and the other of a bright almost white metal. _'These are Balance and Twilight and were forged to help you on your journey when you came here.'_

"Great anything else that you have that can help me," I questioned as I picked up the swords and strapped them to my belt.

_'No that is all the help we can give you now go your time is short accompany Yuna and her guardians they will help you along the way.' _And with that she faded back into the dome. When I left the cloisters though, it was to see Yuna trying to lug a huge bag behind her.

"Hey Yuna you need all that?"

"No these things are all gifts for the temples I am to visit."

"Well why do you need gifts when you are the one ultimately helping them?"

"I suppose you are right," and with that she put down the bag and asked "So what did the Fayth have to say?"

"That I am to stop some huge calamity and that if it is alright with you that I join you on your pilgrimage,"

"I would be honored especially as that means you might be the one to finally stop Sin."

"No I believe that is your job." I said as we exited the temple. After that we followed the trail up to the monument at the top of the hill. After an explanation of the monument and a prayer from those of the Island we went toward the boat. Upon reaching the boat the entire village seemed to be there and with a few tearful goodbyes we left to truly begin our adventures.

**A/N: **Another chapter down now just remember if you like the story and want to see it continued click the button on the bottom and leave a review. Who knows maybe enough reviews will inspire me to write these chapters a little faster.


End file.
